The Trainer and the Frog
by SydneyTheAwesomeNerd
Summary: Lake struggled with a severe case of asthma, preventing him from ever becoming a Pokemon trainer. Out of anger, Lake runs into a forest and runs into a Duskull. The Duskull turns him into a Pokemon. Fearing for his safety, Lake's friend, Grove, runs out in a desperate search for him. She only comes to find a Froakie. Not knowing it's him, Grove sets out to find her lost friendOCXOC
1. Chapter 1

"I'll show you! I'll be the best, and no one will ever question it. I'll beat all of the trainers out there, and become the champion!" he yelled, his temper was flaring. "I'll go out there, get my own Pokémon and prove to you that you're wrong!"

"Please, you couldn't last more than five minutes out in the woods," the boy's mother rolled her eyes. "Now be quiet and eat your broccoli, you haven't touched it."

"No," he stood up from the table, the wooden chair screeching against the floor. "I'm done. I'm thirteen years old, most kids have left by now to go on their own journey, why can't I?"

"Because you wouldn't last more than five minutes in the woods. Besides, Sky hasn't gone out on a Pokémon journey either. She's just a few months younger than you."

"That's because she's waiting for me to go! She wanted to travel with me," the boy screamed. "I'm leaving wither you like it or not! I'm sick of you always keeping me locked up inside. You never let me go outside because of my lungs! I can make it; I wish you would just let me try!"

"Lake," his mother stood up as he ran out the door. "Get back here!"

Lake kept running. Tears started to run down his cheeks, but he kept on running. He didn't pay attention when the trees above his head were growing denser, making less and less light shine through onto him. He didn't notice that little life was ahead of him. Though, he did notice the burning sensation that erupted in his lungs. His eyes widened and he fell to the ground. Lake coughed up blood, the red liquid splattered on the dirt below him. He started sobbing. He was scared, there was no one here.

"Help!" he whispered as he curled up into a ball, trying to breath. "Please, someone help me."

"What do you want?" a voice appeared from below him. Lake shot up, and stumbled backwards. His back hit a dead tree. The boy's golden eyes darted back and forth, searching for the source of the voice. There was nothing there, nothing at all.

"What do you want, boy?" the voice growled, but it turned softer. "Just tell me, and I'll make it come true. I'll make your wish come true. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Lake nodded his head, "Who are you?"

"That's not important. What's important is that I can grant you your wish."

Lake paused for a moment, trying to ignore his aching lungs, "I wish…That I could beat the elite four and become the champion! I want to be the best out there, and I want to be able to breathe so I can do it! I don't want my lungs to hold me back anymore!"

The voice started laughing. Lake eyebrows narrowed down out of confusion of the malicious laugh. He didn't understand what was so funny about his wish. A red ball of light appeared, his eyes widened. Then, a skull shimmered. Lake tried to escape, but a bone chilling numbness encompassed him.

His skin started glowing. The boy's eyes widened and he tried to scream, but nothing came out. His feet started changing. His shoes fell off and blue webbed feet were slipping out of his socks. His hands soon became the same, but only white. He started shaking as he shrunk down to merely one foot tall. His clothes were lying in a pile at his feet.

"Be careful what you wish for," Lake looked up fearfully at the fully visible Duskull before it disappeared into nothingness. He then looked back at himself, seeing had changed form. He was a Pokémon.

"Lake!" he snapped his head back, hearing a girl running forward. He heard her, far better than he was used to. Lake could hear her breath heaving up and down, like she was running. It felt like he could even hear a faint heartbeat. Then, he realized just exactly who it was. He couldn't let her see him like this.

Lake scrambled to move, but fell. He looked at his legs in horror. They weren't moving like they should be, they weren't frog legs. Still, he had to get out of here before she found him. He had to hide his clothes. Crawling, just managing to pull himself forward, he managed to get his clothes and his body behind a tree, just before she ran by.

Clumsily, he managed to partly stand with the support of the tree and peered out from behind it. He watched as the girl desperately spun in circles, looking for him. She was the same age as him. Her strawberry blonde hair whipped her face. Tears were running down from her green eyes.

"Lake!?" she screamed, "Where are you? Please, come back! I'm scared for you. Your lungs can't handle that much!"

Lake was about to come forward, but then he realized his lungs weren't hurting. He could breathe without the familiar tightness. It must have been like what it felt like to take a breath for the average person. No, he was free now. He had to do this. Even if he was stuck in the body of a Pokémon, he would figure out a way to defeat everyone out there and prove that he could be better than all of the Pokémon trainers.

"Lake, please!" he looked back over to the girl as she fell to her knees, sobbing into her hands.

He felt guilt. She was his best friend. She was always there for him. When her parents asked her if she wanted to leave for a Pokémon journey, she said she wouldn't until he was able to. He only knew because he was right outside the window and overheard. She never told him that her parents offered her the chance of a life time, and he never brought it up. Now, he was leaving her to go on a Pokémon journey without her. Would she follow him, leave after he didn't return to finally get on with her life? He wasn't sure.

He tried to say her name to comfort her, but all that came out was a croak. Lake fell back to the ground; of course he wouldn't be able to speak. Not when he was a Froakie. He would have to find a way to turn back, even if it meant going after that Duskull. First, he would prove he was the best, by taking the same steps that Red took, and then he would go further.

The girl eventually picked herself up from the forest floor. She couldn't find him, if only she was there when he left, then she might have been able to stop him. No, she had to be running to the store to buy a new book. Now, now he was gone.

"Lake," she sniffed and slowly stumbled her way back to the town. Wiping her eyes on her sleeves, but the tears kept on coming.

When she got back the police were already there with their Arcanines. Her bottom lip trembled more, knowing why they were here. They were going to search for him. She ran into her house and up the stairs, praying to Arceus that they would find him.

"Grove?" her mother called from the bottom of the stairs. Her feet climbed up and opened her bedroom door. "They'll find him, honey. Don't worry."

"What if they just find his body?" Grove buried her face in the pillow and tried to keep herself from screaming.

Hours passed. Eventually Grove fell asleep. Her face was stained with tears when she woke up. She hoped it was just a dream, but when she looked out her window the police where there. She swallowed nothing out of anxiety, and slowly walked down the stairs. Her parents looked up and shook their heads. He wasn't found yet. Grove sighed and walked out of the house, wanting to see if the police knew anything.

"We found a pile of clothes, is this his?" Grove looked up at an officer handing a pair of shoes, socks, pants, and a shirt to Lake's mother. She started sobbing right away and nodded her head. Grove froze in her steps on the dirt path. If his clothes were there, then where was his body? "Did he also have a Pokémon, a Froakie?"

"No," Lake's mother stopped her sniffling, "Why?"

An officer nodded her head and a blue frog like Pokémon was brought over. It was struggling, trying to get away. "He caught the scent of our trackers, I guess they were wrong. Go ahead and release him."

"Wait!" Grove shouted as she ran forward. "That's my Froakie! I sent him to go look for Lake, maybe he found him." She took the blue Pokémon from the officer, "I'll talk to him to see if he found anything. Thank you for bringing him back."

She snatched the Froakie and ran off into the forest. The officers called after her, but didn't pursue her. Grove ran into the forest and knelt down to the ground before holding the Froakie out in front of her.

"Look," she whispered. "I don't know if you know where he is, but if you've seen a boy with dark hair, golden eyes, and paler skin, just tell me he's alive. He has issues breathing, and he can't be outside that much. Just tell me he's okay." Her bottom lip started to quiver and tears started to fall down her face. "I don't want anything to happen to him. Did you see him?" Her eyes stared pleadingly at the Froakie, hoping that it would understand. Slowly, the frog nodded its head up and down. "Is he alive?" It nodded its head once more. "Did he leave for a Pokémon journey like he wanted to?" The frog nodded its head again. "Thank you." She placed the Froakie on the ground gently, "He'll be heading to Kanto, then. I'll find him."


	2. Chapter 2

"Well done. It's been a while since I've seen a trainer with as much promise as you," a woman presented a golden circular badge. "I see that you have a complicated future ahead of you." The girl who received the badge looked up at the gym leader with questioning eyes. "You're searching for something," the gym leader tilted her head, emotionlessly examining the girl. "You will find it. However, it won't be in the form you're expecting it to be in."

The girl swallowed nervously and nodded her head. Trying to let it sink in what the psychic leader of Kanto was telling her. If she was going to find what she was searching for, then that could only mean that he was close. At least, she hoped so.

"When will I find it?" she questioned, just above a whisper. Making it the first time she actually spoke during the entire time Sabrina has seen her.

Sabrina lifted an eyebrow slightly surprised, but shook it off. "I can't say for certain. The power of foresight isn't all too powerful. I can only tell you the basic aspect of the future. I can't say how it will turn out or when." The girl nodded her head and turned to leave. "Wait," Sabrina stepped forward. "What is your name?"

The girl turned back and gave a soft smile, even though her eyes remained sad, "Grove."

"Come on out," Grove sat beside her tent on the outskirts of Fuchsia city.

Bright red flashes sprung from circular balls and forms emerged from them. There were five in total, all of which stretched after being locked up in a Pokéball for a couple of hours.

A yellow Pokémon yawned and immediately collapsed onto the ground, in a complete slumber. The Ampharos ignored everything else that was going on and enjoyed soaking up the sun while napping. The red bulb on its tail swished back and forth every now and then. Grove merely sighed at the lazy Pokémon. Still, it did most of the fighting in the day's match, so she couldn't really complain. If only he wasn't like this all the time.

She shifted her attention from her Ampharos and over to her Vulpix. It was running away from the Espeon that was trying to tackle it. Grove held in a laugh while the two Pokémon played together. Her laugh soon burst free once something tackled her from behind. Her Psyduck was lying on top of her. Drool started escaping from its mouth. Grove let out a squeal trying to get out of the drooling monster, but she was laughing too hard to even move. A horrified gasp jolted out of her vanity obsessed Bellossom. The grass Pokémon instantly started collecting sunlight. A bright light eliminated from the flowers on her head.

"Uh oh," Grove froze as a burst of energy shot from the Pokémon and onto the Psyduck.

Grove screamed as she was thrown into a bush nearby. The Psyduck wasn't too lucky, having bounced further away, causing more brain damage, or a head ache, or both for the poor thing. Grove stared up at the trees above, slightly in shock at what her Pokémon just did. She was just glad that the power of the Solar Beam was toned down, but it still wasn't pleasant being on the receiving end of the attack.

"Fleur," Grove stood up and picked leafs off of her clothes. "That wasn't nice." She crossed her arms and watched as her Psyduck waddled back onto his feet. She sighed and sat down, "Now we just need to figure out a battle strategy for the next gym leader. She's a poison type." Grove turned her Pokédex on and started scrolling through various Pokémon. She chewed on her bottom lip, "Most are either grass poison, or bug poison. Quackers and Fleur are both out, then," she glanced at her drooling Psyduck and her Bellossom that was scolding the duck Pokémon, who was obviously not hearing a word she was saying. "Merlin and Pixy will be the best for this," she glanced over at her Espeon and Vulpix. "Merlin will be able to use psychic based attacks and confuse them if need be. Pixy, while having a psychic move, will be used as backup if there's a bug or a grass Pokémon. Merlin really shouldn't go against any of the bug Pokémon. Even if he has to, he knows dig, so it should be okay."

Grove grabbed her backpack and took out a worn photo. She laid on her back and stared at the familiar face. He was sick in the photo, but he was still smiling. His hair was dark, it almost looked blue. His golden eyes sparkled with determination. She smiled seeing his arm was around her younger self.

"Soon," she whispered through tears. "I'll find you soon."

He remained hidden on the deck of the ship. The Pokémon listened as footsteps ran about, searching for him. He stepped backwards, and into the shadows. His eyes picked their forms out while they searched frantically, shouting to find him. They kept screaming that they needed to find the Pokémon that single handedly knocked everyone out. It still wasn't enough for him, he had to be better.

The Pokémon redirected his vision to the docks that were quickly approaching. He grabbed his small knapsack and flung himself over the edge of the boat. The men on the boat yelled for the Pokémon to stop, but he was already sprinting away. He had one place to go, the gym that was newly built after being destroyed.

The Pokémon slammed the doors open and snuck past the rooky trainers, he as better than them. He wanted to fight the man with the sunglasses and tacky mustache. He stopped once he stood behind the man. The man's back was to him, he was kneeling down to a Ninetales, examining it. The Ninetales growled at the intruder. Blaine turned around and raised an eyebrow at the Pokémon standing in front of him.

"A Greninja in this region?" Blaine stroked his mustache, "Where's your trainer?"

Greninja dropped his knapsack and threw multiple gym badges on the ground. He had no trainer, he was his own trainer. He was the one earning the badges himself. Greninja stared at the man, not showing any signs of backing down.

"Well," Blaine crossed his arms. "This is certainly interesting. Then again, the rules don't state you have to be human. They probably never thought a Pokémon would actually be interested in earning badges." The man sighed, "Very well. Ninetales." He stepped back, "Let's end this quickly."

I plan on it, the Greninja thought and moved to the other side of the gym.

Immediately the Ninetaless sent flames from its mouth. Greninja sent a weak spout of water, turning it into steam. Silently, the Greninja crept through the gym, keeping careful tabs of the other Pokémon. The Pokémon performed multiple hand signs before a wave was water shot through the doors of the gym and started slamming into the fire type. Greninja dived under the newly formed water, breathing and having a clear view of the Ninetales fall unconscious. The frog performed more signs and the water slunk back out, only leaving a couple of inches in the gym.

"Impressive," Blaine returned the fox to his pokéball. "Let's see if you can handle this! Magmar, use Thunderpunch in the water."

Greninja resisted rolling his eyes. The problem with these trainers was that they spoke their commands, giving him the opportunity to react before the action was complete. Quickly, the frog leapt out of the water and stuck himself to the wall. He climbed up to the ceiling and hung upside down, watching the water burst with sparks. Greninja performed rapid hand signs once more. A blast of fire was shot in his direction. It dispersed once a shield was put up. Blaine's goal was to knock him down from the walls.

Extrasensory, his eyes glowed ever so slightly. The world split in half for the Magmar. It staggered, disoriented and trying to make sense of the world. Greninja crouched before slamming itself from the ceiling. A leg struck out and his foot collided with the beak of the other Pokémon. Greninja's arms rose in the air. A huge wave from the water slammed onto the two Pokémon. The Pokémon was instantly removed from below the frog. He fell to the ground and glared up at the gym leader.

"It takes a fool to fight when he has no chance," Blaine leaned on his cane. "I don't have a chance, and I am no fool. You deserve this badge, I'm all burnt out. Take it."

Greninja approached cautiously before snagging it away. It silently went back to its bag and gathered it back up, ignoring that it was soaking wet. It didn't matter. He needed to stay damp now that he was an amphibian.

"You only need one more badge for the Indigo league," Blaine hollered after him once he started leaving the gym. "If you want to fight the Elite Four and the Champion, you'll have to go to Johto first. It's the new regulation that was set in place a few years ago."

Greninja kept walking, taking in the information. After he defeated both regions he'd defeat the stand in Champion. The real Champion has been missing. He'll find him once he defeats the other regions and the other champions. Red would be his final test.


	3. Chapter 3

"What's wrong Marlin?" Grove looked down at her purple fox Pokemon nervously twitching. "If you're not going to tell me, Quackers is going to help us get past this ocean. Since someone," she glared over at her sleeping Ampharos, "Refused to wake up, so we missed the boat." She looked down at her drooling Psyduck that never seemed to be able to evolve to a Golduck. She knelt down, "Ready, buddy?"

The yellow duck tilted its head before falling onto the ground and started swimming on dry land. Grove sighed, wondering if the pair was ever going to make across the ocean and to the next bit of land. She always avoided swimming in the ocean. Now, for the entire 8 years of traveling, was going to be the first time the two have ever attempted to cross the ocean.

Many trainers asked her why she simply didn't get rid of the Psyduck and get a useful water Pokémon. She couldn't just abandon him. He needed her.

The sun was shining bright, and puddles were drying up from the day before. Grove was idly chatting with Cotton (who at the time was a Flaffy and it never responded), when something was flopping around in a puddle. She ran over to it, thinking it was a Magikarp trying to get back into the lake nearby. Her eyes widened when she noticed it was a Psyduck, strangely acting like a Magikarp.

"Are you okay?" she whispered and carefully put her hand on the odd Pokémon. It immediately started spazzing out. Somehow, the Psyduck managed to get onto its feet and acted like it was going to run away. Instead, it ran directly into her. Grove fell to the ground and caught the Psyduck as it also started to fall.

She watched it as it reacted strangely to the world. Her lips pursed together, it wasn't acting healthy. Her eyes widened; what if it was sick? Gasping, Grove tightly grabbed the Pokémon and started running to the nearest Pokémon center. Her Flaffy groaned and followed her, really not wanting to exert too much energy.

Grove burst into the Pokémon Center gasping and stumbled over to the front desk. The Psyduck really weighed more than she was expecting. It didn't help that the Pokémon decided it would be fun to start sucking on her arm half way through running.

"Excuse me," Grove tried to put the Psyduck on the counter, but it wouldn't let go of her arm. "I found this Pokémon and I wanted to make sure it was acting okay. It acts as if there's something wrong with its head."

"Right," the nurse looked at the Pokémon. "We'll run some scans really fast and make sure everything is okay. However, with it being a Psyduck, it might just have a headache." She then reached out and managed to wrench the duck off of Grove's arm, leaving it soaked with drool. "If you'll just wait over there."

Grove nodded her head silently and sat down on one of the chairs. At that moment, her Flaffy stumbled into the Pokémon center. She looked over at the Pokémon and laughed nervously. Sparks of electricity were emitting off of the sheep.

"Sorry about that, Cotton," Grove gulped seeing her first Pokémon was fuming. "There might be something wrong with the Psyduck, so I wanted to make sure he was going to be okay."

The sheep glared for a moment longer, before collapsing onto the ground. Grove sighed and shook her head seeing the Pokémon was out cold. She returned Cotton back to his Pokéball. She then stared up at the ceiling, calculating the next badge she was going to earn.

Grove was going to be against Lt. Surge, and electric gym leader. Cotton wouldn't do too well, unless she had him learn non-electric based moves. She tilted her head sideways, Pixy or Merlin would do alright if she taught them dig. She grinned, that would be perfect. If Lt. Surge has a levitating electric Pokémon it would be Magnemite or Magneton, and that would be weak to and fire based attacks Pixy knows.

"Excuse me, Miss?" Grove looked up seeing the drooling Pokémon was in her arms. "It seems like the Psyduck might have had a blow to the head in the past, but we weren't able to see any brain damage. The Pokémon's headache might just make it act strangely. There might even be a mental block in the Pokémon, but we're not able to reverse it. If that's the case it won't be able to evolve."

The Psyduck looked up at Grove and scrambled out of the nurse's arms before running into Grove. It fell onto its back and just stared up at her. Grove giggled lightly and thanked the nurse before walking out of the Pokémon Center. Looking back, she noticed the yellow duck was following her.

"You know you can go back out to the wild, right?" Grove stopped walking, only for it to walk into her again. She took a few steps and it followed her before walking into her again. She knelt down and patted the Pokémon on the head. It closed its eyes and leaned into her touch. She smiled lightly, "Or maybe you can stay with me. You won't be able to take care of yourself too well out there." She took out a pokéball and held it out to the duck, "What do you say," She pressed the button, "Quackers?"

She laughed and set the Quackers up right, "We still need to get into the water, silly. That's the spirit, though." She looked out at the sea, there were a few clouds far out, but they looked like they were moving away.

Grove took out her map and studied it. The girl had to try and make it to the island where the gym leader Brawley was at. It was the last region on her list. Then, she would go and face the champions from every region. She'd knock off Wallace while she was here. He used mainly water type Pokémon, so Cotton would be the best bet. Then, she'd head off to battle the champions of Johto, Unova, and Kalos. Finally, she'd go and challenge the steel trainer Cynthia of Sinnoh before heading off to search for the second best leader in the world, Steven Stone. After her victory, she'll find Red. Then, she'd be the best trainer in the world. It would only be a matter of time before Lake would find her. He had to be the best, and he had to defeat everyone.

"Let's go find Brawly," Grove picked her Psyduck up and started to head into the ocean. All of her items were already placed in waterproof bags and tied securely on her back. A diving suit clung to her skin to keep her warm in the ocean. Despite the ocean having tropical waters, it would still get cold at night. Hopefully they wouldn't have to be out at sea that long, but she couldn't be sure. There were small islands on the way, so if they had to they could stop.

Once Quackers was in the water he immediately started kicking his fins. Grove laughed and held onto him, helping to propel them as well. They were going at a fair speed, something at actually shocked Grove. She expected that she would be the one doing all the work and getting now where. Quackers was actually a descent swimmer. She just wasn't sure how long he was going to be able to keep it up.

"How are you doing, buddy?" she questioned once she saw an island come in sight. "We can take a break if you want." Her Psyduck didn't reply. She frowned, thinking it was abnormal for him to not at least acknowledge her. Usually, he started yapping like no one's business, as if he thought she could understand him. "Buddy?"

She noticed he was watching something. Looking down she saw a shadow swim below them. It circled back and forth, as if it was watching her. It started getting bigger. Her eyes widened once she realized what it was. Quickly, she forced Psyduck to the side. A Sharpedo burst through the water and slashed back down. It's glowing red eyes redirected on them.

"It-It's water, dark," Grove started to panic, "Bug, fighting, grass, and electric moves are good against it. "If I use Cotton we'll all be electrocuted. Fleur use leaf blade, hurry!" She screamed and released her Bellossom. The flower Pokémon's arms started to glow green as she stood on the head of Quackers. She punched the Sharpedo just as it was approaching. The shark like Pokémon fell into the water slightly stunned. Fleur gasped slightly as the shark's rough skin cut her arms. Blood started to drip down. "Gather up solar power and wait for it to come back, keep your blood out of the water," Grove demanded as she started to quickly swim towards shore.

The Sharpedo's dorsal fin breached the water and jetting towards them at seventy miles per hour. Grove watched with horror, it was too fast. She closed her eyes once the mouthful of blades was just several feet away. Fleur screamed. A bright light flashed by and shot the approaching Pokémon just when it was going to clench its teeth down on Grove's leg. The Pokémon was shot away. The trio was blasted from the water. Grove quickly returned Fleur and Quackers to their pokéballs, not allowing harm to come to them. Her eyes shut tightly as she came closer to the water.

She sunk down, but quickly swam back to the surface. Grove coughed, getting the water out of her lungs. She glanced around, seeing more shadows surrounding her. They were no doubt Sharpedos. A scream escaped her mouth without her realizing it. She needed help, desperately.

A shadow covered the sun. Grove shot her vision up. A Pokémon was falling down. It landed on the water and a force field surrounded the two of them. The Pokémon grabbed her and started swimming towards land. It performed multiple hand signs and a wave collided into them, making them approach the island faster. In a matter of seconds they were beached and the Sharpedos couldn't follow them.

Grove crawled further onto land as the Pokemon stood and watched her. She glanced back. It was a frog with a pink scarf. Scratch that, it was its tongue wrapped around its neck like a scarf. The Pokemon stared at me, waiting for me to say something.

"Thank you," I managed to whisper out. "If you didn't save me, I'd be food." Panic over took her face, "My picture!" she threw her backpack off of her and started digging through it. She quickly took out a picture covered in a plastic bag. A sigh escaped her lips, "It's safe." The frog looked at it intently, not tearing its eyes away from it, "It's a picture of my best friend. He disappeared when I was thirteen," she sighed and put it away, "I've been looking for him for almost eight years now. My parents tell me to give up, his parents tell me to give up, but I can't. I won't give up." Grove looked up at the Pokemon and narrowed her eyes, "The day he went missing there was a Froakie that apparently had is scent. Are you by chance him?"

The Greninja walked over and sat down by the girl. It stared out at the ocean. She watched it silently, waiting for a reply. Out of the corner of the Pokémon's eye is slowly nodded its head. She asked him if he was still alive. It nodded its head. Tears built up in her eyes. She pulled her legs up to her chest and buried her face in her hands, trying to hide the fact that she was crying.

The Greninja stared at her, taking in her vision. She matured from when he last saw her. Her hair was longer, going down to her mid-back. He figured she never did stop to cut her hair after traveling so much. Her eyes still hid a sparkle, but they were much sadder, more desperate. He looked back out to the ocean, attributing her grief to him. He left her, but she wouldn't understand that he turned into a Pokémon all those years ago.

"Do you know where he is?" she looked up, tears still running down her face. He nodded his head, "Can you take me to him?" He hesitated before nodding his head. He needed to be the best trainer, he could have her train with him and make obtaining his goal all the more easier. The Pokémon fell to the ground. His eyes widened at the girl holding him close to her. He could smell the drops of ocean water, but he could also smell a faint trace of lilacs and lavender. "Thank you," she started to sob and held onto him tighter, "Thank you so much."

He nodded and slowly wrapped his arms around her. He wished for the first time in a long time that he was human once again.


End file.
